Wreck-It Flint 2: Flint Breaks the Internet Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *(Mr. Litwak leaves the arcade and lights out Fix-It Felix Jr. game): Hey, kid! *Flint Lockwood: Wake up! *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Flint, what is wrong with you? *Flint Lockwood: Start churning butter and put on your church shoes, little sister, 'cause we're about to blast off! *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Ralph, what is it you're trying to say? *Flint Lockwood: We're going to the internet. *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): What? Woohoo! *(Wifi plug red light riding with blue light): Woohoo! *Flint Lockwood: (Screaming) *(Red light chasing blue light in plug): (Grunts) Ooh! Ow! (Grunts) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the internet! *Flint Lockwood: (Screaming) (Grunting) Whoa! Cool! *(Amazon in internet city) *(Flint Lockwood Clip): (Whistle) *(Twitter in trees, twitter birds whisting) *(Carvana, Myspace, Facebook, Social Media, YouTube, Google and IMDb in the internet city): Wow! Look at all this stuff. *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): This is the most beautiful miracle I've ever seen. *Porky Pig: Welcome to the Search Bar. What can I help you find today? *Flint Lockwood: Um... *Porky Pig: Umbrella? Umbrage? Umami? *Flint Lockwood: No. *Porky Pig: Noah’s Ark? No Doubt? Nordstrom Rack? *Flint Lockwood: (Groans) *Porky Pig: Ergonomics? Urban Outfitters? Urkel? *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): I'm pretty sure he's just trying to guess what you're going to say. *Porky Pig: My autofill is a touch aggressive today. *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Let me try. Take me to a website that's super intense and really nuts. *Porky Pig: Oh, I only found one result. *(Oh My Disney in the castle): Oh, come on! *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Princesses *(Belle, Tiana, Cinderella, Aurora, Merida, Mulan, Elsa the Snow Queen, Anna, Rapunzel, Ariel, Moana, Pocahontas, Jasmine and Snow White meets everyone): And cartoon characters. *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Barf! *Eeyore: Hey. *(Iron Man flying, The Muppet Show, Star Wars, Disney Animation, Marvel and Pixar place): Whoa! *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Cool! *First Order Stormtrooper: You're coming with *(Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) Clip): Us, kid. *(Princesses this is a restricted area on a door, Disney princesses room, glitching Vanellope) *Belle: (Gasps) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Hi. *(Princesses are attack, Cinderella breaks her glass slipper with pointy): Whoa, whoa, ladies! *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): I'm a princess too! *Pocahontas: What kind of a princess are you? *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Uh... *Rapunzel: Do you have magic hair? *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): No. *Elsa the Snow Queen: Magic hands? *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): No. *Cinderella: Do animals talk to you? *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): No. *Snow White: Were you poisoned? *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): No. *Aurora and Tiana: Cursed? *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): No! *Rapunzel and Belle: Kidnapped or enslaved? *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): No! Are you guys okay? Should I call the police? *Rapunzel: Do people assume all your problems got solved because a big strong man showed up? *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Yes! What is up with that? *Pocahontas, Merida, Rapunzel, Elsa, Aurora and Moana: She is a princess! *Snow White: (Singing) *Narrator: Flint Breaks the Internet. *Flint Lockwood: Shouldn't it be "Flint Wrecks the Internet"? *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Yes, since he is Flint Lockwood. *Barbara Gordon (The Lego Batman Movie): Uh, yeah, but "break the internet", it's like a thing. *Flint Lockwood: Right, it's just "Wreck the Internet" kind of sounds better, doesn't it? *Barbara Gordon (The Lego Batman Movie): Uh, you're not wrong. Clips/Years/Companies: *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (@2013 Sony/Columbia) *Dexter's Laboratory (@1996-2003 Cartoon Network) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) *The Looney Tunes Show (@2011-2014 Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *The Lego Batman Movie (@2017 Warner Bros.) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Wreck-It Ralph Trailers